1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to shaft couplings, and more specifically to couplings for positively engaging and aligning a solid and a hollow shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many applications require the coupling of a solid shaft with a hollow shaft, with one of the shafts being a drive shaft, and the other a driven shaft. For example, in a traction elevator system, the traction sheave may be fixed to a hollow shaft, the ends of which are supported by bearings. A solid shaft from a drive motor may extend completely through the hollow shaft, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,785, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application. The coupling between the shafts occurs at the end of the solid shaft.
In addition to a positive drive coupling between solid and hollow shafts, it is important that the two shafts be concentric. Since clearance adjacent to the drive motor may be a problem, it would be desirable to provide a new and improved shaft coupling arrangement which reduces the extension of the motor shaft into the hollow shaft, facilitating removal and replacement of the drive motor, as well as mitigating torsional problems. Any arrangement for performing this function, however, must be accompanied by means for easily achieving shaft concentricity.